Naruto and the Nine Beautiful Bijuu
by wildsavahnah
Summary: The nine Bijuu want to have a mate so they choose Naruto after all these millenniums and since they are getting bored with being in the Underworld . . . they want to explore the world above to have some "fun". Warning: Possible Lemons Rated M for a reason oh yeah I forgot to mention this is kind of AU
1. A New Beginning

Naruto and the Nine Beautiful Bijuu

Disclaimer: We do no in any way own Naruto… if we did we would be MILLIONARES!

* * *

Chapter 1: a New Beginning

"We need to find a suitable mate, sisters" said a Bijuu with two tails. "But we have not found a 'mate' since, well…long ago." Another Bijuu said. Then one Bijuu came into the light and had the appearance of a very beautiful female with foxy ears and nine tails. "Well, sisters, we need to go to the Over World to find a mate….and I have been looking at a certain person…one who is named Naruto Uzimake Namikaze. So I will go to the over world to inspect him, so we can see if he is worthy of being with us." She said with a gleam in her eye. At that same moment a certain blond haired teen sneezed. "You have never led us wrong before Kyuubi onee-sama, so we will trust you again and hope you don't lead us wrong with this young man" the sister's said in unison. With everything said and done, the nine tailed beauty sets off to the world above.

In a village that named Konohagakure, walking down the street hoping to get some more seal papers from the store is our number one knucklehead ninja mentioned by people unknown to him. 'I wonder if they have those seal papers that I ordered?' the blonde asked himself. When he got to the store, he found that his seals were indeed in… so he ordered all the papers that the store had, which was about 800 pages of seal paper. After he paid for them, the blond quickly exited the store to go home to carefully look at the seals. On his way home our number one knucklehead ninja bumped into a dark blue haired girl who he knew but the blue haired girl was not aware at the time so she actually bumped into him and made the blond fall to the ground and all of the seal papers that the blond just bought fly right out of his hand and into the air. "Oh I'm so sorry, I must have not been paying attention" she said. As Naruto got up he said, "that's alright, Hinata…it seems you were in deep thought." Right when the blond said that Hinata quickly regained her senses and said "OH" with a deep blush on her face. Then she quickly said, "I'm s-so sorry N-Naruto-kun." Before Naruto could say anything an Anbu with a dog mask indicating he was one of the Hokage's personal Anbu appeared next to them and said, "Naruto, you are requested at the Hokage mansion right away." Naruto nodded and said he needed to pick these papers first then I'll be right over. Dog then disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "well Hinata-chan, I need to go and see what Hokage-sama wants, so see you around." So Naruto Shunshined away to the mansion and Hinata then mumbled "A-alright, Naruto-kun."

Meanwhile before Naruto got to the mansion, he saw a desk with its corresponding chair get thrown out the window of the very office he was about to enter and a woman with very long blond hair following it following Ero-sennin. "Oh hi Ero-sennin" all he heard back in the distance was "I thought I told you to stop calling me that." As he saw this event occurring in front of him, he thought to himself 'Now what the hell is going on now?' with a disturbed look on his face. Once he was done looking at the desk which somehow still had all the papers perfectly stacked on top of it, he saw Ero-sennin running from the fifth Hokage: Tsunade. All of a sudden Tsunade yelled, "And don't come back until that mission is done, you hear me!" When she was done yelling, she noticed the blond. "Oh, hi Naruto, sorry you had to see that…lets go into my office to brief you on your mission. By the way do need some help with those papers?" Naruto shook his head in response since he was laughing his ass off. Tsunade then noticed this and decided to ask him, "What's so funny?" "Oh, nothing, Baa-chan." Was all he said before continuing to walk towards the mansion. "So, Naruto how have you been Lately?" the Hokage asked. "Oh, things have been going fine other than the jutsu I've been trying to create, it's supposed to be similar to Rasen-shuriken and will also use seals in it but…so far it's not going good." He said with a sigh, as he struck a thinking pose. Tsunade then said, "Well, you'll master this new jutsu in no time and when you do complete it, I want to see it personally performed in front of me, do you understand me?" "Ok Baa-chan." Naruto replied to her.

"Alright, now on to the mission" Tsunade said as she brought out a manila colored folder. At this time Naruto put up his hand and said, "Hold on just a minute so I can seal all of these seal papers into one." Within minutes Naruto had the papers sealed, During this time Tsunade just watched in amazement not realizing just how good Naruto had gotten with Fuinjutsu. "Ok Baa-chan I'm ready!" he said with excitement. With that done the Hokage pulled a single sheet of paper out of the manila folder that had the information of the mission he was about to take. "Now I've begun to believe you can accomplish more so I'm sending you on a solo mission to the land of waves to check how they are doing, their security and safety, their supplies and if you'd like you can stop in and visit Tazuna, I've sent a notice that you'll be in the area so he might see you around the area. That is your mission should you choose to accept it."(a cookie to those that know what this last sentence is from!) She announced to him. "I ACCEPT!" he said quickly in reply. Knowing this was his first real solo mission Naruto was super excited which caused him to give Tsunade a massive hug, which in turn caused him to be punched in return, which caused him to double over in pain. "you are scheduled to leave tomorrow morning at 0700 hours, you have until them to gather your supplies and be ready at the front gate!" she added.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Give yourself a cookie if you figured out that the saying was from Mission Impossible(which we do not own, sadly) . Second thing I am co –writing this piece with ****Deaths Kid** **so it will also be posted on his page as** **well. **

**WILDSAVAHNAH OUT!**


	2. Gathering

Naruto and the Nine Beautiful Bijuu

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto sadly.

Chapter 2: Gathering

Upon finishing being briefed on his mission, Naruto left the mansion intending to gather supplies, just in case something happened. So the first thing he did was make sure he still had all the seal papers that he bought earlier. Now more specifically he got 25 paper bombs to add to the 25 he already had. Next, he got about 100 kunai and he did the same thing with the kunai as he did with the sealing tags but kept 10 of them out with him. Shuriken was next on his list, the blonde didn't primarily use shuriken but he would like to have them just in case, just to be sure. Last but not least was smoke bombs, the bombs were to be used in case when he needed to make a quick escape. With all his supplies gathered, Naruto decided that he would go home, drop off his stuff. He figured after that he would go see Hinata, apologize for having to leave her and see if he could maybe make it up to her somehow.

Now home, he dropped off the supplies. After dropping of the supplies, he asked himself: Where is Hinata? Meanwhile at the Training ground 9, Hinata was training by herself. Now with the blond, he looked at all the usual spots like the Hyuuga compound, with her team, but now he was almost giving up. While he was walking in the general direction of Ichiraku's, neji came out of the ramen restaurant so Naruto said "hey Neji." And neji replied "hey Naruto what's up?" As he waved Naruto thought 'I wonder if he knows where Hinata is?' So he asked. "Do you know where Hinata is because I can't find her?" so Neji replied with "hmmm have you tried training ground 9 because she told me that she trains their by herself from time to time." As they were talking, old man ichiraku came out and said" hey Naruto, want the usual?" "As much as I want to old man I can't, I have a personal mission. However, could I stop by tomorrow morning and pick some up to go?" The blonde said. "Sure, that shouldn't be a problem." The old man said with a bright smile. "Well thanks for the info Neji." Neji nodded. As Naruto waved goodbye, he ran off with one heck of a grin.

Naruto ran as fast as he could to training ground 9, before he got there Hinata was almost done training but not quite yet. So Naruto thought of pranking someone while he was waiting for her to finish but decided against it, so he waited for a good time to talk to her. As he watched, it seemed that she would be taking a break soon. A few minutes later, she took a break, so the blond took the opportunity to talk to her. "Hey Hinata-chan." Hinata got surprised by this and said "Na-Naruto-kun." with a deep redblush. "So about earlier, I'm sorry that I had to go so quickly. So I was wondering if I could make it up to you in some way, if that's alright?" he said apologetically. As Naruto said that, some things that should have stayed down in Hinata's mind came forward and she realized just how badly she wanted him. 'Now's my chance' she thought, so she mustered up her courage and said while pointing her two finger's together, "well you could please me if you'd like." Right as she said that she thought to herself 'aw man that came out so wrong, it sounded like an innuendo. But maybe that's a good thing.' It's a good thing for her that Naruto is still a little ignorant but not all the way. His answer was a weird one: "sexually or in a different way. I've learnt from Ero-sennin while we were traveling." Hinata was surprised at this response and with a deep crimson blush thought 'I don't think I'm ready for that much interaction, I'd probably die.' So she decided that a date would be sufficient enough for now with her precious Naruto-kun. "I think go-going out t-to eat would b-be g-good enough, how d-does Ich-Ichiraku's?" To say Naruto was excited was an understatement. "Well let's go!" And so Naruto's date prior to his mission has started with him carrying Hinata to Ichiraku's due to her fainting.

* * *

After the date, "Well, Ichiraku is good but it is especially good if you eat with a friend." The blond said. To reply, Hinata said "Th-Thank you Na-Naruto-kun." And with that Naruto said his goodbye and gave a kiss on Hinata's cheek. After he did that Hinata gave a very deep blush, one that she has never done before, and with that she fainted. Naruto was surprised, but not that much. With her fainting Naruto decided to take her home carrying her on her bridal style to the Hyuuga compound. When they got there Hinata was still out cold. Sadly for Naruto, the person waiting in the entryway of the compound was none other than Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father. So when Naruto tripped on the front step of the compound, fell through the door, and on instinct Naruto twisted his body so that Hinata's landed on top of him. At seeing this, Hiashi yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!" At this point, Hinata was taken out of his hands and a leg of one specific person's father making contact with his ribs, causing him to fly through the outer wall of the compound. 'Well that went pretty well' He thought to himself.

In the distance our beautiful friend with nine golden orange tails and ears has been watching this play out the whole night. And as she saw the whole scene play out' the whole time she's been thinking to herself, 'ah man he's gotten really hot. NO, NO, I CAN'T BE THINKING THOSE THINGS YET!' as she shook her head. Kyuubi had decided that she would not interfere until he was alone and it was peaceful. Until that came along she decided that she would just stand by and watch how things played out. However, this time was different she decided that she would have to help him get home to his apartment otherwise he would be sleeping on the streets tonight but it wouldn't be the first time for him. Kyuubi had to make a decision: she could help him and hope he doesn't wake up and see her; or she could just watch over him. In the end she decided he probably deserved what he got since she didn't see the actual event play out, so she would leave him be and watch over him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review on these first two chapters, PLEASE! Now the third chapter might take a little more time but it will be up soon, I don't know how soon but soon!**

**WILDSAVAHNAH AND DEATHS KID SIGNIN' OFF**


End file.
